The Modifyers rebooted Season 1 Episode 7 Prey or Bait? Script
Mad scientist:What are you planning now? Councilor woman:I planning to release the Undead French soldier,right now. Mad scientist:No!You can't do that!He'll probably crush our bones! Councilor woman:I'm prepared to take that risk. Mad scientist:You're prepared!are you completely insane?Do you realize what would happen if you unleash it?!It will release an army of something and it will turn Forgo city into a paranormal city! Councilor woman:Ha!I don't care!I finally have done something that I wanted to do.So the baron can finally get off our backs!Ever since what happen yesterday that there was a new villain called Larry bones that he makes a army of evil skeletons! Mad scientist:Councilor.I'm warning you,if you process into this madness,I'll contact the baron and make sure that he knows that you were trying to bring back a undead person to life. Councilor woman:Get out of my way!You're fears do not stop me! Mad scientist: Please come to your senses!Stop this right now,before it's too late! Councilor woman:This is your last warning! Mad scientist:But you can't! (Gunshot) (Groan,grunt) Councilor woman:At last!He's all mine,now. (Evil cackle) (Yell) Councilor woman:Coooooooooorps!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Roar,Growl) rebooted theme song Alex Molotova:So xero,Marc wanted go out on a date with you? Agent xero:Yes.Yes he did.And I don't know what to do. Cathy Wiseman:You should by a dress.And by some nice long gloves . Suzy jones:And you should ask him if you could ask him can we go to the agora canteen restaurant. Alex Molotova:And you should get him a nice watch. Agent xero:Yeah I would,thanks. Agent Marc:Where is she? She should be here. screech Xero:Thinks here's the tip. Agent Marc:Xero. Agent xero:Hello Marcie,marc. Shall we? Agent Marc:So where do you want to eat? Agent Xero:Well Is was thinking if we could eat at agora canteen. Agent Marc:II would love too. Agent Xero:Mmm this pasta is good with seasoning on it. Agent Marc:This soup is good too.And I got you something too.A diamond necklace. Agent Xero:A necklace?For me? Aww♡ Thank you,Marcie♡You're the best guy that I ever ask for.And I got you something too. Agent Marc:A watch? Thank you,Xero. I like this watch.Thank you for now on I'm gonna wear this watch everyday. Agent xero:Huh♡ Agent Marc:Let's kiss. (Romance music) (Alarm) Agent Marc: dang it! Agent Xero:Baron Vain's goons kidnapped an endangered specie animal at the southeast in Forgo city.So there heading south east. Agent Marc:The only thing on south east is the cemetery. Agent xero: P's there inside the Crypt.The crypt. Agent Marc:You think they be holding an endangered specie animal inside the crypt? Agent xero:They have.Thats the only crypt in Forgo city (Sigh)I wish this never come,even this is our first date. Especially the crypt. Agent Marc:I wish so too.Ands what's wrong about the crypt? Agent xero:The Crypt here in Forgo city is one of the most dangerous crypts out of all of them,It has Death traps,Monsters and Zombies living underneath the crypt. Agent Marc:Well thus could be our first date in secret agent business that you and me we can finally be alone. Agent xero:You're right. Let's go save the animal. To the crypt.Oh let me pay our food. (Spooky music) Baron Vain Goon 1:It's like a slaughter house house in here. Baron vain Goon 2:I know!These things are everywhere! Baron vain Goon 3:But who are they?Where did they all come from? Baron vain Goon 4:There undead french soldiers. (Screaming) (Growl) Baron Vain Goon 5:My god!Did you hear that?! Baron Vain goon 2:Yeah,And I wish I haven't ,We have to get out of here,Follow me back to ze entrance and bring the animal! Baron vain Goon 3:What?!Rhe latter,It's destroyed! Baron vain goon 5: They sealed us in here! (Screaming) Baron Vain Goon 1:Get ready! (Guns reloading) Baron Vain Goon 1:There coming! Agent Marc : So this is the crypt. Agent Marc:Okay so down here.Then over here. (Yelling,Machine Guns Firing) (Zombie snarl) Agent Marc: Oh my,goodness. There undead french soldiers. Agent Xero:Quick the Give me a Modibomb. (Beeping) (Explosion) Agent xero:Good job. Agent Marc:There the endangered species animal.Oh,It's a baby penguin. Agent xero:We must take this animal back to the Forgo city's Zoo. Agent Marc:Alright,let's climb up to that latter. Agent xero:I'll climb last. (Ground rumbling) (Agent xero screaming) Agent Marc:Xero no!!!!My love is gone! Agent Xero:I'm alright! Agent Marc:You're okay?! Agent Xero:I'm okay!Get the baby penguin to the petting zoo.And go gets some help.Ill just stay down here. Agent Marc:Okay! I'll be right back! Agent Xero:This a hallway.I wonder what's over there. (Evil laugh) (Spooky music) Agent xero:Okay where do I go?I've never sean this room before.(Gasp) It's one of Baron Vain's Councilors.Ah excuse me.Hello?huh?What the... (Mainiac laugh) (Gasp) General Corpz:accentIt takes after his par,wouldn't you say? Agent xero:What did you do to her? General Corpz:Just a little bit of pain in her.But please don't tell me your....A secret agent!How dare you fall into my crypt,and try to destroy me! Agent Xero:What are you? General Corpz:General Corpz,at your service.Hmm harsh you.Hmm Mmm Mmm Mmm.What brings you down here,anyway,Pink haired girl?And what's your name? Agent xero:My name is agent xero the 1st secret agent to the modifyers.And I was down here because um....I was stopping baron Vain's goons and I was saving a baby penguin. General Corpz:Well xero,You don't look like your doing just that.It looks like to me.That you destroyed my undead french soldiers too!And do you know what happens when someone like you are trying to destroy my minions?Because...they...get...KILLED!! (Gasp) General Corpz:You better run now.Im community for you!Run! (Evil cackle) (Panting) General Corpz:You can run!But you can't hide! Agent Xero:I got you!Don't worry you ll be taken to a nice place for you. Katz:Xero!Are you alright? Are you hurt? Agent xero:Yes I'm fine.I want to show you something.Okay so this might sound crazy,but when you told us to do this mission, I discovered that there was another new villain too.And it's a he,and I capture him in a sack.And his name is General cor.....What? Katz:This new villain is a pile of bones? Agent xero:No.I swear I just had him not to long ago. Katz:Listen,xero. It's probably nothing. But good job for you and your boyfriend,marc Savin that baby penguin. Everyone back to HQ. (Evil laugh) Agent Xero:I know that I saw a new villain,I did. But maybe at midnight I should probably go back to the crypt and discover about his original life. But I can't go as like this....Maybe if i dress up as Lacey Shadows. (Clock bell ring) Lacey Shadows:Okay,got a flash light,A pencil and my note book,and my cuffs and sack so I can capture him,again. (Snoring) Lacey Shadows:Sorry,Marcie. But I'm probably am not going to be here in the morning. (Crows cawing) Lacey Shadows:Okay here we go. Whoa,spikes on a floor. This must be a huge open door to something.Whoa! It's a spooky Gothic.This must be general corpz tomb. Here's information let me write this down. In the 17th century,there was a civil war going. The Americans,The British and the French. There was one best soldier out of all of them that he would lead the other soldiers,His name was James Salt. He would reload his gun quickly and shoot. Until when the british goad against the french they killed every single last soldier including him,They would put him into the crypt here in Forgo city. It took a year to put all of them into the crypt. So general corpz was here in this crypt for 200 hundred years. General Corpz:You know I hate it when someone like you,trying to read my my original life.And then they just wanted to tell the others.And I never seen you before.Whats your name? Lacey Shadows:Lacey Shadows.The Member of the BVLH. General Corpz: A member of the BVLH,huh? Well I love to strangle you,and kill you if I had to.This is our crypt for the taken. So every time when I am thinking evil plans like you. I bring my undead french soldiers to life to terrorize Forgo city. Join me Lacey Shadows,and together we can rule over Forgo city. And England and France and we can be husband and wife together. Lacey Shadows:Okay,three things. First ew, I would never marry a corps. Second I would never join you,my boss is Baron Vain. And third You do not need to conquer England,France or This city! I'm bad,but that doesn't mean I won't fight you! General Corpz: Hmm Mmm Mmm. Your making a big mistake here,Lacey. And sense you said those words. Unfortunately,you would have to die,just like I killed that Councilor woman. Get Her! (Yelling) (Return To Castle Wolfenstein Soundtrack 13. War - Bill Brown) General Corpz: There's no place to hide,Blue hair punk girl! (Soldiers laugh) Lacey Shadows:I can fight them. (Grunt) (Groan) (Crash) (Grunt) General Corpz:Okay fine. Kill me. Kill me if you have to. Lacey Shadows: I'm not gonna kill you. I'm gonna beat you up. (Grunt) Lacey Shadows:Now I have to quickly to un disguise my self.And it's...Oh shoot, It's 7:00 Am! I have to do it quickly. Agent Marc:Xero!! Where you last night?! Agent Xero: I went back into the crypt,So I can capture him again. Katz:Now Xero like I told you there's so such thing as... (Mumbling) Katz:Oh,my god.You were right. There was a undead general in the crypt. Agent xero: I know. And this new villains name is General Corpz with a "z". Katz:Well there's only one place to put him. (Police sirens) General Corpz:You haven't seen the last of me,Xero! I will be back one day! And this time you will see one hundred of undead french soldiers. (Mainiac laugh) Agent Xero:Well that was fun.And I'm tired now. (Katz,Xero and Marc laugh) Season 1 Episode 7 Prey or Bait? Script. Category:The Modifyers Rebooted Category:Script Document's